Yue Hondou
Yue Hondou is a rival of Kanna Ishitobi. She learns mahjong in order to get to Tokyo and has since became friends with the Yumachi girls. Appearance Yue has long red hair tied into twin tails and purple eyes. She was 147 cm tall in her 6th year in elementary school and became 160 cm tall in high school. Personality Yue is an otaku and wishes she was born in Tokyo instead of Shimane. Playing Style / Abilities In the few hands shown, Yue preferred honitsu hands (with one suit and honor tiles) without declaring riichi if in tenpai. In the later hands of a game she called honor tiles and tiles from her suit to advance her hand faster. Plot Yue's arc Shino, Kanna, Kyouka, and Rena went swimming after Hayari's concert. Yue is shown watching over them. Later she meets them again and has a discussion over Hayari with them. After a time skip, Yue (now in 6th grade) enters the 12th Matsue Children's Mahjong Tournament together with Hayari, Shino, Kanna, and Kyouka, but she was eliminated before reaching the final. She then decides to watch the last match in the audience, close to the Yumachi students. Yue overhears Rena Mototsune talk about how Shino loves mahjong and made tiles from paper when she didn't have them. When hearing this she is surprised Shino would make stuff like "doujin goods" and a bit sad that she didn't take learning mahjong more serious. After Shino wins, Yue is seen quietly rooting for her. She then realizes that she didn't have enough passion and now she really wants to sit at that table but can't because next year she will be in middle school. Yue then appears in front of Aina Moriwaki and asks her to teach her mahjong. When she agree's, Yue plays the next match and tells her mom that she'll be home late. Girls of Yumachi Arc While walking, she notices the girls from the tournament playing at the beach. Yue then invites them to Aina's house to play mahjong. While she wins the first hand and thinks her revenge will come, it is later shown that she couldn't beat anyone. End of Summer Arc After returning home, Shino felt down so the girls decided to take her to the beach with Yue being the last to arrive. After admitting that Rena was correct in assuming Shino had been down, Yue was stunned. Shino then tells them how she searched for her mother but found nothing. She says that since her mom watched her play an official match, she'll win as many official matches as possible. Back at Yue's house, the girls play mahjong and Shino says how much she wants to play as a team in middle school. Yue says she's going to Manbara Middle School which is the same school as Aina. Kanna tells her to move so that she can attend their school but Yue says she's crazy. She is later shown in a flashback telling Shino about the best kind of fish for each of the months. City Tournament Arc She is the vanguard for Manbara and ends up busting Kanna after playing only two hands. Yue then asks her why she fell and if she is okay before returning to the waiting room. Aina tells her great job and asks how it was. Yue says that she was nervous but it being so short was a shame. In a Kanna flashback it is revealed that Yue went through some intense training with the middle school team in order to compete. Shimane Individual Tournament Arc Yue meets Kanna Ishitobi in the hall and tells her that she has the same record as her. As they walk, they notice Shino's match and they're stunned by the results. She says Aina is awesome but is a bit disappointed by Shino's play. Yue was very excited to see Shino's comeback. Yue makes it to the finals along with Shino, Kanna, and Yui Kajino. Shino ends the match swiftly and wins the tournament. Mixed Training Camp Arc During the camp, she runs into Shino and is teased by Aina a bit. Category:Characters Category:Shichirui Elementary Category:Manbara Middle School Category:Asakumi Girls' High School